customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Megumi Tachikawa (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Megumi Tachikawa (立川恵 Tachikawa Megumi) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur IV and Soulcalibur V. Physical appearance Megumi has brown eyes and long, brown hair that is based on the Hime cut. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is tied with a yellow ribbon. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soulcalibur III In Soulcalibur III, Megumi's main weapon is Masamune. Masamune was a famous fourteenth century Japanese sword smith. This sword is said to have been crafted by him, but whether that is true or not is unclear. But it is such an incredibly elegant piece of work that the issue of whether or not it was made by Masamune himself feels trivial. Soulcalibur IV Soulcalibur V Soulcalibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Megumi always uses a katana and fights with Tenpu-Kosai-Ryu-Kai. Critical Finish Megumi performs four quick slashes that briefly ignites the opponent and kills them instantly. Critical Edge Megumi primes her sword while saying "I'll end this!". She then does an uppercut and slashes downwards, shouting "Brace yourself!" as she knocks down her opponent. Costumes Soulcalibur III For Megumi's first costume, Megumi wears a yellow kimono with a long slit in the front, a yellow lingerie under her robe, white socks, and yellow sandals. For her second costume, she wears an off the shoulder dress with a long slit on the right side of the dress, white gloves, and yellow stilettos. Soulcalibur IV Megumi wears a different robe, except it has a slit on the left side. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Kimono) Name: Megumi Gender: Female Job: Samurai Discipline: Soul of Mitsurugi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,25 and 10,18) Mid Torso: Imperial Robe (10,18 and 10,18) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (02,18) Socks: Tabi (01,14) Feet: Straw Sandals (10,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,25 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 02,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 2 (Prom Night) Name: Megumi Gender: Female Job: Samurai Discipline: Soul of Mitsurugi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,25 and 10,18) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (10,18) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (10,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,25 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 02,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Look like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''And you call yourself a warrior?!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''How's that?'' *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Megumi's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 3141.JPG|Megumi's 1P costume 100 3142.JPG|Megumi's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3143.JPG|Megumi's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3144.JPG|Megumi's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3145.JPG|Megumi's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-14h46m46s17.png|Megumi (in 1P costume) wielding Masamune. Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-14h46m36s162.png|Megumi (in 1P costume) wielding Masamune before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-14h46m25s19.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-14h46m10s120.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-14h45m57s224.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-14h45m40s1.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-11-14h45m15s131.png|Megumi (in 1P costume) wielding Masamune after the battle. Megumi's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150505 091759.jpg|Megumi's 2P costume 20150505 091805.jpg|Megumi's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150505 091835.jpg|Megumi's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150505 091858.jpg|Megumi's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150505 091906.jpg|Megumi's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-21h11m14s24.png|Megumi (in 2P costume) wielding Masamume. Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-21h11m26s129.png|Megumi (in 2P costume) wielding Masamune before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-21h11m40s237.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-21h12m08s51.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-21h12m41s226.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-21h13m05s83.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-21h13m42s221.png|Megumi (in 2P costume) wielding Masamune after the battle.